Selfish
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: Grima WormtongueEowyn centered fic. Grima broods. Because that's what he does. M for mature situations including... that heavy petting thing.


Selfish

M

Angst

Summary: Grima broods. Because that's what he does.

&$&

I am not a good man. I am not one of Rohan's strongest. Nor am I one of its handsomest or most powerful; but by the Valar, they will remember me. They will forever remember me as the man who joined Sauruman out of pure selfishness. The man who joined the Dark Side because of a woman.

I want her to be mine and only mine. I will not share her with anyone else. I want her; body and soul. I want to spend my days in her presence and my nights in her arms. I want to possess her utterly, to know that I am the only one for her and no other man could ever take her away from me. I will spend my nights worshipping her; those slim legs twined around my waist, my lips on hers. It will be my name she cries out as she comes, burying her face in my shoulder and tearing my back to shreds with her nails. It will be me she falls asleep entwined with, one hand in my hair and one hand on my chest. She will whisper my name as she drifts away on warm waves of dreams. She will love me. She will protect me from myself. She will love me… in time.

I spill useless buckets of salt over her visage in my mind. It should be her body that brings me to climax, her supple skin I bite down on gently as I groan out her name and finally release. I've watched her for such a long time. I know who she dreams of. I know whose name she whispers in the dark watches of the night. I know that even if she won't admit it, some part of her is curious about me. Some part of her wants me.

I do up my trousers and stand up shakily. I don my heavy velvet robe and step out into the silent hallway; it's a good thing she isn't anywhere to be seen. I am certain that if she were to cross my path at his moment, I would have her; consent or not. I would never want to hurt her… my Eowyn.

"Grima?" a sharp voice cuts into my reverie.

"My lady." I reply calmly, bowing my head in mock respect.

Eowyn glares back at me, hatred burning in her eyes. It's almost as if she can see right through me. She knows what poisonous things I've been thinking, she knows of Sauruman's plan.

"Why are you skulking about, snake?"

"Even snakes need the odd bout of exercise, my lady." I quip.

"Your mother should have stifled you in your sleep." she says hatefully.

"Yes, my lady." I agree.

I reach up and caress her cheek with the back of my cold hand. She wrinkles her nose and prepares to scream at me. I back up against the cold stone wall, pressing my body against hers.

"Get off of me you _freak_!" she hisses angrily.

My hand travels over her torso and down to the apex of her thighs. So warm, so inviting… Her breasts are pressed against my chest, I reach up and cup the underside of one, brushing a thumb over the nipple.

"You _bastard_!" she struggles against me.

My lips descend on her throat and she breaks off her curses with a low moan. I can feel her pulse throbbing under my mouth. An answering pulse begins in my groin. I want her. By the gods how I want her. I would have her already but for the layers of clothing. Her lips are parted and she is panting for breath. My hand remains cupped possessively between her legs; this time she tries to jerk away. I withdraw my hand and step back from her while still kissing her throat. If I don't leave now, I'll never forgive myself. I could never hurt her… Never….

I am shaken from my reverie by a resounding slap. Eowyn's blow stings my cheek but I do not cry out; instead I smile coldly back at her.

"I'll have you, my lady. One way or another. One day you will welcome me into your arms." the words taste bitter in my mouth.

"That day will be the day I die, Wormtongue. That will be the day that Sauron wins this war. Only if your wizard Sauruman enslaved my will to one of his spells would I ever willingly touch you." she snarls.

She knows how much her words hurt me. She also knows how much I love her and that my words are nothing more than fanciful alliterations of a tortured mind. I gather my robes around me and strike out towards the doors of the Great Hall. I turn back to see her glaring at me, and the hate in her eyes nearly breaks me in twain. I close my eyes against the hatred.

"My lady…"

&$#$&

This fic is dedicated to _auri mynonys, _at whom's feet I fall down and cry like a small child because she's so smashing! I strongly urge you to go check out her fan-bloody-tastic Grima/Eowyn fics!

\


End file.
